Commander in Chief: Shepard's Mistake
by Eclipse-Luna
Summary: Friend or Foe Master Chief? What would of happened if the Renegade side of Shepard met the steel of Chief's Training? Renegade Actions will be followed by the consequences of said actions. This is not going to end well. Rated M for violence and gore. (A what if moment from my story. Commander in Chief) One-shot


**This is ****not counted ****as can****on to my story Commander in Chief, just an idea that a reviewer gave me and I said 'Why not!'****  
**

* * *

_**Gods Must Be Strong**_

Nor dread nor hope attend

A dying animal;

A man awaits his end

Dreading and hoping all;

Many times he died,

Many times he rose again.

A great man in his pride

Confronting murderous men

Casts derision upon

Supersession of breath;

He knows death to the bone

Man has created death.

"Friend or Foe, Master Chief?"

"All depends on what you don in the next 20 seconds." I respond bluntly.

Shepard looked towards his crew, and they all raise their rifles, the Turian known as Garrus retreats a far distance, giving him space to use his sniper rifle, Commander Shepard and Tali, the Quarian, pushed forward towards me.

I sighed, and used my servo-motors in my suit to speed up my running speed. The other Spartans just referred to this as 'Sprint.' I ran to the nearest cover, created by the rubble of the composer.

I pulled out my combat knife, the blade glinting in anticipation of the blood soon to be spilt. Looking over my improvised cover, to see the Commander and Tali have taken up their own cover, lighting up the edge of my cover, I duck down, and activate my active camouflage. Seeing my body turn invisible, I feel the old thrill of a battle. I sneak around to their flank, moving closer to Tali, a quick death for a weak little girl.

As I round on her, still in active camo, they are still looking where I left my cover.

Deciding not to alert the others to my presence, I bring the knife down on her shoulders, seeing the knife penetrate deep into her flesh, catching bone, a scream fills the air, as she falls to her knees, her legs bending awkwardly.

As the others turn towards me, I pull her up, and lift the knife from her wound, letting her bleed quicker. With my new 'human' shield, I approach Shepard, traitor to his species.

"Now, don't hurt her, please." Shepard pleads, the worry evident in his voice.

"Oh, you want me to spare an _Alien_? Of all things, this is what you want me to spare?" I taunt, my own voice dripping with disapproval. I begin to lift the knife to her throat, Shepard inches closer. "Ah, ah ah, wouldn't want to make me twitch now, would we?" I say, making my knife dig in deeper, almost slicing the fabric protecting her throat, stronger than normal fabric, but a good slice should do it. Seeing that Shepard is no longer willing to make another move towards me, I smile under my helmet. _Even here, there are alien lovers_ I think to myself.

"No, don't do it!" I hear her cry.

I suddenly drag the knife across her throat, exposing the wind-pipes to the desolate world; a death gurgle emerges from her, the blood staining my arm, the other pushing her into Shepard, as he runs towards me, his face contorted into a snarl so animalistic, even a Brute would be impressed.

As the lifeless form of Tali hits the Commander, her blood painting the ground and the front of her suit red, a laser hits Shepard, draining his shields, looking towards the source, I see Spark, the Forerunner Sentinel, he looks to me, and looks down, in a similar fashion to the human nod.

Leaving the pair and corpse, I advance towards the taller, bird-like creature 'Garrus.' I notice the sniper rifle in his hands, got to get close then. Quickly searching around, I find a back-pack like object. My shields start being depleted from the sniper in the background. I run towards it, placing it on my back, and letting Cortana synch it up with my suit. When I get the green light from Cortana, I jump towards the Turian and activate the Thruster pack, similar to the Jetpack, it allows a Spartan to travel a short distance in a very short time. As such, I reached the Turian in a matter of a few seconds, his eyes and mandibles wide, obviously in a state of shock at the half-ton super-soldier barreling towards him, I hit him at full speed, knocking us both down, rolling. I stand up half a second before him, lashing out with my foot, I catch him on the chin, or what equates to a chin for the bird-man, stunning him. I pull back a hand, making it into a fist, using the augmentations given to me, I push out with a force large enough to dent steel, he blocks the first one with his arm, which broke anyway then another that pierces his head, brains and blood dripping from the grievous wound. Stepping back, I admire the work, another threat gone, another enemy killed.

Looking back at the human known as 'Shepard' instead seeing a rifle pointed at me, acting on instincts, I roll away just as bullets shred the air where I just stood. Glaring at him through my visor, there is no fear in his eyes, only a deep seated hatred. Sighing at the prospect at having to kill a fellow soldier, I walk towards him, occasionally using the sprint ability to dodge a hail of bullets. He was shouted at the top of his lungs. "You monster, you should never of done that! You will regret it, even if I die for it!

When I reach him, I simply grab his rifle, crushing the barrel under my grip, he drops his weapon and pulls his pistol out, managing to fire only three shots before I crush his hands, the plating of his armour only helping. I study his face, contorted in a grimace of pain and hatred, grunting emanating from him.

"I'm sorry." Is all I say before I take my knife, and thrust it into the section of exposed flesh of his neck, severing the wind-pipe, chocking him on his own blood, the death gurgle made me shudder. It always felt wrong to kill one of my own kind, but sometimes it had to be done I watch him as he grabs his neck to try and stop the bleeding, but it was useless, as he just fell to the fall and lied there, dying in a pool of his own blood. Leaving him in favour of searching for my weapons, I take a moment to look at the three bodies, painting the ground red, and filling the air with the stench of death.

Renegade actions deserve renegade rewards, now the Galaxy shall suffer due to one man's actions to another's. This Galaxy shall be harvested now without anyone to stand in the way.


End file.
